It is known from the prior art for components to be produced from hardenable steel alloys by way of hot forming and quench hardening. For this purpose, firstly, a starting material is heated to a temperature above Ac3, which is aiso referred to as austenization of the steel. The component is formed in the hot state, and is hardened in a subsequent quenching process. This means that a quenching rate is realized which is such that the initially austenitic microstructure is transformed into a partially, in particular completely, martensitic microstructure, which exhibits high hardness and strength.
Furthermore, it is known from the prior art for components to be formed three-dimensionally by way of internal high-pressure forming. For this purpose, an action medium is introduced into a preferably tubular component with such a high pressure that said component is deformed radially outward from the inside.
Furthermore, DE 10 2011 051 985 A1 has disclosed a method in which the internal high-pressure forming is performed in conjunction with hot forming and quench hardening.